


never end

by introvertedriri



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, End Roll!AU, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mercy Killing, Suicide, Yuchan is a killer, good morning deranged maniac, pls play end roll and be a mess too :, there will be a lot of disturbing stuff here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: “Good morning, deranged maniac.”In which Kang Yuchan undergoes on a one-hell-of-a-ride journey as a test subject for Dreamdaze Inc. Will he be able to re-affirm himself and feel the emotions that he hasn't felt?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so... hello. i was realy thankful of the comments i've been seeing in TLDC and i decided to post this. i love end roll so much, it's actually my fave rpg make game! it's distubing yet a heartwarming and a R E G R E T F U L rpg game :] it ruined me more than i thought it could damage me :>
> 
>  
> 
> first of all, english isn't my native language and there will be a lot of errors, and it might take me a long time to edit that since i'll be busy again ;; also, this is really a disturbing fic. i mean.. i'm going to make it a bit disturbing and it'll be filled w angst? i'll try my best! i'm still not that confident on writing so.. sorry if this is such a mess. :< if u want to ask smth or talk to me.. my twt acct has the same username w my acct here~ @introvertedriri!

Kang Yuchan, a seventeen-year old male had been approved to be guilty of murdering his own parents along with other people. The boy seems to have no remorse on what he did and was given a death sentence.

 

But he had been saved by an organization that is in need of test subjects and Yuchan was chosen to be one of them as one of the researchers had found him interesting.

 

D r e a m d a z e I n c.

 

It was the first thing that Yuchan saw after being blindfolded by the security that brought him in front of the huge building. No one had spoken a thing and he kept on walking, the first thing that he saw was the white ceiling, the white walls and the white floor. Everything was in white and Yuchan wondered if this is an asylum or a laboratory.

 

 

They kept on walking until they've entered a hallway filled with rooms. There were names at the top of each door but they seems to be crossed out and some were smeared with black paint, but Yuchan could care less. He doesn't even care on anything at all, he just kept his focus on the securities that was surrounding him until they stopped in front of a white door.

 

It had Yuchan’s name on the top of it, written in black ink and when the door opened, it revealed an almost empty room. There’s a white bed in the middle of the room, a mini-drawer beside it with a notebook and a pen. Beside the pen was a syringe filled with an unknown liquid that seems to resemble a tangerine’s color, he was in deep thought that he didn’t even realized that the people that surrounded him had left and locked him inside the room.

 

 

He noticed that there was a window and he could see the buildings and the roads as if they’re a bit tiny and Yuchan realized that his room was on the upper floors of the building yet the beautiful view hasn’t even tugged Yuchan’s interest. He kept a deadpan expression as he looked beside the window and saw a huge monitor that was attached to the wall, he was about to touch it when the sceen suddenly lights up and it showed a woman with blonde hair wearing a nurse outfit, but Yuchan knows that this isn’t an actual nurse because of the make-up smeared on the nurse’s face.

 

 

“Good morning, deranged maniac!” Yuchan tilted his head as he kept his attention on the screen, wondering what is the lady’s intention “You’re our latest tenant on Dreamdaze Inc., and as you can see, we’ll be conducting a test to you. Each day, you’ll inject the syringe and you’ll fall asleep, arriving at your dreamland where we can monitor you and your behavior.”

 

Yuchan wanted to scoff because who would believe such lies? How can they monitor him on his dreamland? How is that even possible? Yet he doesn’t react and kept on listening.

 

“You’ll be able to spend enough time in your dreamland until night time comes there and sleep on the same bed, you’ll wake up on the real world and using the pen and notebook over there, write or draw anything that comes on your mind. Tell us what you think about the whole day that you spent in your dreamland.” The nurse said as she laughed, Yuchan noticed how menacingly it was yet he still kept a straight face as if he easn’t bothered at all “You seem to be a tough one to crack, let’s see how you’ll end up on the last day of your examination. I’m afraid that I must bid my farewell for today as you take your daily dosage. Have a happy dream!”

 

 

And the screen turned black once again, leaving Yuchan in a deafening silence as he stared at the syringe. He went beside the drawer and took the syringe, he let himself fall on the bed as he stared at the lights that was attached to the white ceiling. Holding the syringe up as he looked at his wrist, he can’t help but sigh and injected the drug to himself. 

 

He won’t be able to escape and even if he does, he doesn’t have anywhere to go. Might as well listen to the ones that took him and indure his last days since he was certain that he’ll end up dead in this place anyway. But all of his thoughts seems to disappear as he felt a bit clear-headed and everything had been swallowed by the darkness as Yuchan felt his conciousness leaving him slowly.


	2. • day 1: main note •

day 1

 

 

 

There was a drawing of a monkey in the top-middle of the page. 

 

 

[It was four years ago and it was our field trip, it’s a miracle that my parents allowed me to join. But they don't really care at all and just let me do anything as long as I won’t be doing anything that could disturb them, inside the school bus was noisy and filled with chatters and whispers yet I didn’t mind them and stared at the window the whole time. I was a bit amazed as we arrived at a zoo, most of them kids showed a look of dismay as they said that they've been there but I kept my gaze on the whole place, this is the first time that I arrived here and everything felt too foreign to me. The teachers let us roam around and we did, most of them were on groups but I roamed around the zoo alone. Looking at the animals that were kept in their cages but I noticed that there wasn’t any people around on the place that I was roaming so I waited for someone to come but it seems like I’ve arrived at the deepest part of the zoo. It seems like I got lost in it for looking around too much.

 

Thankfully, someone was walking around and saw me. He was wearing a uniform with a logo of this zoo and he accompanied me to walk back, talking about random stuff and also how a young boy like me shouldn’t be alone and lost like this. He also told me that he was working on this zoo for a long time and it was for his step-brother, Hyojin and an another boy that he adopted which was Hangyeom. His voice was so calming and I noticed how he looked so sad yet he had a smile on his face and he laughs, telling me that his eyes were normally like that, making him look like he’s sad and was about to cry. He also offered to give me some snacks if we’ll stop by on the cabin nearby where the staffs had kept their supplies. 

 

We arrived at the cabin and he introduced himself as Donghun, smiling widely as he excused himself to go on the other side of the cabin. I looked at the other side and saw some cages filled with monkeys, they kept on making noises as they screech while leering at me. Donghun laughed at their silly antics and told me that they’re just glad to see their ‘older brother’ that takes care of them, even on the animals.. he gives off such a brotherly vibe.

 

I felt a surge of envy creeping up in my mind, I can't help but let the green-eyed monster consume me for now. Donghun was such a reliable person, like an older brother. I never had one, I was just an only child and I was alone. The way he speaks was so calm and the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, it’s all beautiful. The way he pats my head makes me feel like he cares and I felt a bit suffocated by the unknown emotion that seems to be stucked in my chest. I can’t help but think about this, why can’t you be my older brother? But that means that you’ll leave your brother if you come with me and I’m certain that you won’t even think of that at all.

 

If you couldn’t be my older brother, then no one would too. I was certain that as he had his back turned in front of me, I grabbed a metal pole nearby and held it too tight. When he was about to turn his head in my direction, I swayed the pole really hard and I think that I heard something cracked. And there he goes, lying on the ground as there was a pool of crimson-colored liquid surrounded him as his eyes wer wide open yet it wasn’t moving and I noticed that it’s glazed over. 

 

But the monkey’s kept on screeching loud, I looked at them and saw how they were looking at me. Menacingly. Playfully. Filled with mischeif and a hint of threat. The monkeys saw what I did and they kept on screeching. But they won’t be able to tell a single soul, right? I dropped the pole and left it there as I walked out of the cabin. At least no one would be able to have Donghun hyung as their older brother and I was the last one to feel such an affectionate memory.]

 

 


	3. • day 1: i •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuchan waking up in a different place, a stranger telling him the basic information that he will need and will meet someone that he didn't expect that he'll see.. again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Umm.. I updated this 'cause I really want to say that I’m proud of our Chansine! ♥ He did well ;; Though all of my orig faves didn’t managed to get into the final line-up of THE UNIT. I was actually rooting for Seyong and Rockhyun for the ninth slot but Yuchan got it. I was really more sad than happy because the ones that really need a reboot didn't manage to make it to the finals :< But still, it's over and all I can do is to accept it. I want A.C.E to have their comeback asap but.. :<
> 
> And btw, I'll be updating this in short chapters (1k-3k per chap) ^^ If you want to ask something or to yell w me, my twt acct is always open^^ @introvertedriri

Yuchan opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling and stood up to look at the window and he was surprised to see that he wasn’t on the upper floors of the Dreamdaze Inc. He can see a bunch of buildings but it’s a bit few for a city and he wondered where he is.

He went in front of the door and when he checked the doorknob, he can proceed to the outside world unlike the locked room in the laboratory, he took a deep breath before walking out of the room to be welcomed by the blinding light from the sun.

 

“Wait, I can also feel the warmth from the sun. Is this real?” Yuchan asks, looking around as he closed the door “Might as well roam around until I can see a person.”

 

 

 

And Yuchan started to walk, being aware on his surroundings but all he sees were the trees, buildings and the field filled with flowers and other kinds of plants. It’s somehow comforting and Yuchan felt a bit calm despite being a bit paranoid on the new place that he’s in.

 

 

“You’re finally here,” a voice said behind him and Yuchan looked back, a bit startled when a blonde-haired boy wearing some kind of flashy clothes that royalties had been wearing.

“Who are you and where am I?” Yuchan asked, keeping his deadpan expression.

The blonde haired smiled before putting his right hand on his left chest and bowing politely, “I am Rayoon, one of Dreamdaze Incorporation’s researchers and I was one of the people in charge on monitoring your dream realm.”

“Dream realm?” Yuchan asked as he tilted his head a bit “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That is my day 1 task, to enlighten you!” Rayoon said as he grinned “About this realm and what’s our objective!”

“So, care to enlighten me?” Yuchan asked as he smiled, hating it a bit because it’s just like the fake ones that he shows.

“Not here though.” Rayoon said as he pointed a building nearby.

 

 

Rayoon started to walk and Yuchan followed him until they entered the vertigris-colored building and he was a bit amazed on how classy it was. He kept on looking around until they entered an office and Rayoon sat on his swivel chair, gesturing Yuchan to sit at the couch and clasped his hands.

 

 

“So, what are you going to explain now?” Yuchan asks, breaking the silence that is starting to be a deafening one.

“As you can see, this realm is your dream. This is nothing but a dream but because of the drug’s effect on you, it might be a bit realistic. And we, researchers would enter the portal where we would scan your conciousness.” Rayoon said with a serious expression plastered on his face.

“Portal? How is that even possible?”

“Let’s say that as you fell asleep, we planted a microchip in your nape and it allows us to detect the whereabouts of the tenant's dream realm and the portal is the passageway to it,” Rayoon said as he chuckled, rubbing his nape a bit “I know that it's a bit unbelievable but there’s a lot of things that the researchers kept on hiding, we weren’t even planning on revealing it until the experiment will be a success.”

“I see. So, I’m one of your lab rats?” Yuchan asked as he sighed.

Rayoon averted his gaze “Yes, I’m sorry for that.”

“What are you sorry for?” Yuchan asks.

“Well, your life is at stake here. We don’t know whether you’re going to survive or not, there had been a lot of tenants that went crazy or died because of this experiment,” Rayoon explained, trying to decipher Yuchan’s expression but failed miserably.

“That’s it? I don’t mind at all,” Yuchan replied.

“What? Aren’t you afraid if you’re going to die or what?” Now, it was Rayoon’s turn to ask. He was curious about the newest tenant of Dreamdaze Inc.

“No. I’ve never been afraid of anything at all, I’ve been so empty since I don’t know when.” Yuchan replied as he looked at Rayoon, “Are there any important details that I should know aside from what you’ve previously said?”

“So, this dream is made from your imagination and based on my observation, it’s a bit like it came from a story book or a fantasy role-playing game. So expect unbelievable situations and creatures around, it’s actually bizzare. For a seventeen year old boy, your dream realm resembles a child’s dream. So I guess that you’ve never had a decent childhood?” Rayoon asked but Yuchan didn’t respond so he gave him an apologetic smile “I’m sorry for that, I shouldn’t have said that. I should remind you that since this a rpg-esque dream realm, you have to defeat a boss for the day to end. The people in this town can help you while the researchers will just monitor you and your actions.”

“Okay.”

“I think that you’ve understood it so my task is done, if you’re curious.. this realm’s ‘informant’ will be the one in charge to provide you the information that you need.” Rayoon said as he stood, walking to the door and opened it “You may leave now, Kang Yuchan. Have a happy dream.”

 

 

Yuchan said nothing and went out of the room, kept on walking until he’s out of the building and looked around. Aside from this building, there’s also a hospital, a city hall, an eerie-looking store,a church and a wide two-storey building. He wondered if there will be people in this place since the whole place’s too peaceful for his own liking. It’s silent yet it’s making him a bit uncomfortable.

 

 

The brunette walked around, somehow hoping to meet someone that can help him overcome this day’s mission. He wondered why his dream is like a role-playing game but realize that he loves playing video games and was lowkey wanting to live in a world like it. His dream came true somehow.

 

 

And after a few minutes, he finally saw a person from afar. It was on the ranch filled with horses and that person seems to be pretty occupied on taking care of the horses. As Yuchan started to walk near that person, he felt a bit uncomfortable because this scene is somehow nostalgic and.. a bit familiar?

 

 

Yuchan felt like he knew who this person is but it was wearing a long, brown trench coat that had a hood in it so he can’t see who it is. The person seems to notice that someone is about approach him and turned his head on Yuchan’s direction, making the younger boy feel a bit surprised, not believing what he’s currently seeing. He even pinched himself to comfirm if he was dream but he realized that he was inside his dream, the pinch hurts though.

 

 

“Hello, is there something that I can help you?” The boy asked as he turned his back at the horses to face Yuchan but he gasped, “Wait, are you the new tenant of this town?”

Yuchan nods “Yes.”

“Oh, lucky me. I’m the first one to see the newbie,” The boy said as he removed his hood and flashed a wide grin, “Are you lost or something?”

“No, not at all. I amwas just strolling around.” Yuchan said in a bored tone as he looked around.

“Have you met the others?” Donghun seems to realize what he just said and chuckles a bit “Silly me, I've suddenly remembered that I’m the first person that you saw here. Should I introduce you to the others or you’ll do it on your own?”

Yuchan lowkey wanted the boy to accompany him but he kept his stern expression and shook his head “No. I'll do it myself.”

“You look pretty young yet you seem to be a mature one,” The boy stated as he nodded, “Sure, go ahead. If you need something, you can talk to me. Especially if it’s about animals, okay?”

“Okay.” Yuchan replied.

“Wait, before you go.. can I know your name? I haven’t got the chance to ask it,” The boy said as he pointed at himself, “My name is Donghun. Lee Donghun. How about you?”

 

“Yuchan. Kang Yuchan.” The boy said before turning his back on the older and started to walk away from him.

 

As Yuchan kept on walking, he thought about Donghun. He’s alive on this dream and it seems that he’ll be having a bad time with this whole dream shit. So he braced himself and let himself go with the flow. Besides, it was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder!
> 
> [galahalahlajaoa] for the notes that Yuchan wrote on the notebook
> 
> \-------  
> gajahakhakajaka  
> \-------  
> for a flashback scene


End file.
